In earlier studies we have shown that the pathlengths of photons propagating in dense suspensions of particles undergoing Brownian motion can be probed using quasi-elastic light scattering (QELS) techniques. Using similar techniques, we are now attempting to induce motions in a solid biological material to measure parameters of its cellular constituents.